Over the years there have been found more and more ways the amount of a material of interest in a sample and also it is now possible to find and measure extremely small amounts off such a material. These findings in turn have made it common to analyze more and more samples such as body fluids, environmental samples, food products and the like.
With so many samples being analyzed, the development of automated systems to handle these samples have been developed. In turn, this automation also minimizes the possibility of human errors. With the need to determine smaller and smaller amounts of materials in these smaller and smaller samples, there still remains a few possibilities to have errors during these analytical procedures and this invention is designed to eliminate one of these more common possibilities.
Analytical samples, especially those involving human and animal body fluids are usually obtained by inserting a hypodermic syringe into the proper region of the body and withdrawing a given amount of fluid into the syringe and then removing the syringe from the body. The needle of the syringe is then inserted into a container, often a small test tube, through a flexible cover. The test tube is generally air evacuated so that when the syringe is drained, the fluid readily enters the test tube where it is stored.
Depending on the chemistry or biology of the sample taken, these tubes may also contain reactants or preservatives for the sample to work before the actual analysis is performed. Often samples are taken at various locations and then transferred to a laboratory where the apparatus for the automated determination of the amount of a selected ingredient can be performed.
Analytical procedures require that a specified volume of sample be removed from the collection test tube and transferred to another test tube in which the actual analysis is to be performed. This is usually done by inserting another syringe needle or pipette tip through the flexible cover of the collection test tube until the orifice in that needle or pipette tip is well below the surface of the sample liquid. A vacuum is then applied to that pipette so that a specified amount of sample liquid is withdrawn into the piper. The piper is then moved to the analytical tube and the tip is positioned near the bottom of the tube when pressure is applied to the sample therein and the sample flows into the reaction tube.
It is during this operation that a problem can arise. After the tip of the syringe or pipette has been inserted into the sample tube, there are now possibly two holes in the flexible cover. These holes are known to tear a bit so that when the sample is removed some fluid adheres to the outside of that tip. Then when the tip is placed in the analytical tube and released into it near the bottom, the analytical fluid adhering to the outside is mixed with the analytical sample material thus causing an error in the volume of fluid to be analyzed. During the analysis for very small amounts of material this dilution can cause a significant error in the results.
It is this problem that the current error addresses.